Dead By December
by AnaMarieWest
Summary: Unbeknownst to Bella, her fate has always belonged to the supernatural. After a visit to the local clairvoyant, Bella is plagued with nightmares for years. When a past she can't remember threatens to destroy her, Bella must confront her demons in order to have a future.
1. Chapter 1: Black Liquor

A|N: This story has been eating at me for months now. I thought I would finally put it up while I (very slowly, I know) edit the other stories. I plan on writing this out until New Years, which is when I hope to be finished editing/re-writing Hell Hath No Fury.

Note: This story will contain mentions of: abuse, pedophilia (nothing graphic; only mentions), self-harm, drugs and alcohol, prostitution, sex, and graphic language. Please refrain from going any further into this story if there's a chance of you being triggered.

_DISCLAIMER_: I do not own these characters or anything dealing with the Twilight series. I only own my mind, this plot, and the computer I'm writing this story on.

* * *

**_I_**

**May 2006**

Her fingers tapped restlessly against her thighs, and she sighed loudly again. How long did it take to grab a coat? For a brief moment, she imagined him falling to his death in the elevator. The thought made her giggle. She would probably be sad if he died, definitely lost, but she thought it wouldn't be the worst thing to happen.

Finally, after almost an hour, she saw him step out of the building and rose to her feet.

"It took you long enough," she mumbled, taking his briefcase out of his hand. "What were you doing in there?"

He didn't answer her at first. After taking a moment to think, he said, "I had things to do."

Unfortunately, she wasn't stupid. She knew what "things" he had to do, and they made her sick to her stomach.

"I wish you would stop," she said. "You know how that makes me feel."

She said the wrong thing. Already irritable, he couldn't control the rage that suddenly came over him. Before she had time to realize her mistake, he was on her. As his fist connected with her jaw, she wondered why she said anything. He hated when she tried to guilt him, and she knew it. She should have kept her mouth shut. She should have been patient.

When his foot dug into her gut, she thought he deserved better than her. He deserved someone who didn't upset him or imagine him dead.

And when his knuckles slammed into her temple, quickly sending her into a state of unconsciousness, Bella was sure the man with crimson eyes would be the one to end her misery.

_—Death—_

**January 2013**

Bella was careful as she put on her eyeliner, her tongue sticking out in concentration. Today, she needed her makeup to be better than usual. For the first time in six months, she had a job interview. It was a waitressing gig at Black Liquor, a high-end restaurant and bar for college students in the heart of the city. The job wasn't much, but it would get her bills paid.

"Oh, don't worry about me. I only need to get my education!" yelled a child's voice. Maggie, Bella's sixteen-year-old sister, banged roughly on the bathroom door. "Unless you're okay with me ending up like you, I suggest you get out!"

Bella, done with her makeup, rolled her eyes, ignoring her sister's comments. Until Maggie, she had never met anyone who became upset because they were late for school. After tugging on her sneakers, Bella unlocked the door and threw it open, rolling her eyes again when she came face-to-face with her sister's glare.

"You have twenty minutes before the first bell rings. Ten minutes to get dressed, ten minutes to walk to school. Chill out," Bella said. "You'll be on time."

Bella didn't stay long enough to listen to her sister's complaint, knowing it would only be her usual "You shouldn't be allowed to hog the bathroom" argument. Instead, she returned to her bedroom and woke the child asleep in her bed.

"Time to get up, honeybun," she whispered in his ear, giggling as the four-year-old boy tried to push her away.

Benjamin was Bella's son. He had his mother's chocolate-brown eyes and button nose. Bella always told him he got his sandy-brown hair and beautiful smile from his father, whoever that was.

"Benji, if it was any other day but today, you could sleep in for five more minutes. However, today is today, and you must get up!" Bella announced, no longer humoring him. She pulled the covers off her son and shrugged when he scowled at her. "Besides, if you sleep any longer, you'll be late for school."

At last, Benjamin stood from the tiny bed and stretched, releasing a loud yawn as he did so.

"Whoa, there! I thought I had a boy, not a lion," Bella teased the way she did every morning, eliciting giggles from the boy. "Alright, my little lion cub. It's time for you to go to school. Maggie is in the bathroom, so make your way there."

After giving his mother a kiss on the cheek, Benjamin left for the bathroom. Bella began to tidy up the room, making up her bed and putting away her son's toys. When the room was to her liking, Bella grabbed her purse off a dresser and went to the kitchen, a room she didn't think deserved to be a called a "kitchen." The way Bella saw it, she had a living room with a sink, stove, and refrigerator inside it. Still, it was her home, and she wouldn't complain.

Bella huffed as she went through her fridge, seeing she had nothing to feed her family. When Maggie and Benjamin came out of the bathroom, Bella gave her sister twenty dollars to buy lunch at McDonald's and told Benjamin he would have to eat at Ms. Jenkins', who was his "school teacher," house.

"I'm sorry, kiddo," Bella murmured to her son, seeing the disappointment on his face. Her heart ached for him and her sister, and she had to fight the urge to look away from them in shame. What kind of mother couldn't feed her family? "Mommy forgot to go grocery shopping. I'm going today, and when you get home, you can help me make all your favorites."

That cheered Benjamin up immediately, and he left in a hurry to put his shoes on. When Bella stood, she met Maggie's eyes. The teenager was obviously angry, but she wouldn't confront Bella the way she wanted to, not with Benjamin within hearing distance. However, Maggie couldn't refrain from saying _something_.

"You should have let uncle Aro take us," she said just loud enough so her sister could hear. "He would have taken care of us."

The blood drained from Bella's face, and she thought she was going to be sick. Tears pooled into her eyes instantly, but she fought them back. Bella had been insulted countless times before, but nothing had ever hurt her so bad. Still, she was more angry than hurt.

"You don't know him. He wouldn't have done shit for you and Benjamin," Bella hissed. "He would have left you alone, and you would've come crawling back to me." Bella's voice dropped low, and her words were soaked in bitterness and poorly concealed offense when she continued, "Don't you _ever_ speak to me that way again."

Maggie didn't have a chance to reply, for Benjamin returned with his shoes on and backpack in hand, ready to go.

"Are you walking us to school today, mommy?" the child asked, unaware of the sudden tension between his mother and aunt. He smiled brightly. "I want you to."

"Then I will," Bella said, returning his smile. Without another glance in her sister's direction, Bella took her son's hand and headed toward the door. "I'll even get you ice cream on the way to Ms. Jenkins'."

_—Death—_

Once Benjamin and Maggie were taken care of, Bella caught the bus into the city. Though she lived in the downtown area, Black Liquor was still too far to walk to. Although, as soon as she sat down, she regretted her decision to ride the bus and wished she had walked.

Bella was nervous, her fingers tapping relentlessly against her thighs the entire way there. Her thoughts were negative, convincing her she wouldn't get the job, and she would somehow lose her kids—because Maggie was as much her child as Benjamin was—to uncle Aro.

If she didn't get the job, Bella didn't know what she would do. Her landlord had already given her an extension on her rent, and he wasn't the type of person to do such a thing. She was sure they would be out on the street within a month if she didn't get the money to him soon. Bella's phone, along with Maggie's, would also get cut off. She managed to pay last month's bill because of a few gigs on Elance, but next month's was definitely in trouble.

Bella also knew that if she didn't get the job, Maggie was most likely going to have to miss her prom. It was all the girl talked about, and Bella _wanted_ to send her, but the school was asking for seventy dollars a ticket on top of everything else she would have to put money into for Maggie to have a good time. Jobless, sending her sister to prom would be near impossible.

"Sweetheart, we're at the last stop," the driver said to her, resting a hand on her shoulder. "I hope this is the one you meant to come to."

Bella jumped, slapping hard at the hand on her shoulder. She'd been so lost in her thoughts that she hadn't realized the bus had stopped. Looking around at her surroundings, Bella saw that she had also missed her stop.

"Oh, my God. I'm so sorry," she said to the old man as she stood up. "You scared me, and I reacted. This isn't my stop, but that's okay. I'm only a block or two away from where I need to be."

She apologized profusely as she made her way off the bus, feeling terrible for hitting at the man. The driver laughed off her apologies, stating he shouldn't have touched her in the first place; he knew better and would be more careful the next time.

With one last apology, Bella was off the bus and making her way to Black Liquor. As she'd told the bus driver, the bar was only two blocks away. Black Liquor was a sore thumb compared to all the other buildings surrounding it, made completely of glass. Inside the bar was a world now foreign to Bella.

The bar, just like the building, was made entirely of glass; it was filled with liquors more expensive than her entire apartment complex combined. The floor was made of black granite, and it was shiny and scuff free despite being used as a dance floor. A flat screen, which Bella guessed to be sixty inches, rested on the wall above the DJ's booth. She imagined the room looked amazing when in use.

The restaurant portion of Black Liquor, which was enclosed in a separate glass room, was huge. The floor was covered in lush, Persian carpet, and all the table tops were made of marble. Crystal vases filled with water and purple freesias sat in the middle of each table; fine China was laid out in front of every chair. Unlike the bar room, which used darker colors and patterns to set a more mature, sexualized atmosphere, the restaurant was all white and lit brightly by the sunlight. The room was an odd mixture of family-friendly and adult only.

Walking through the restaurant, Bella felt like a giant. As she weaved through the tables, she was sure she would knock something over before she left.

Eventually, Bella was standing in front of Jacob Black's office. He had been the one to call and congratulate her about moving forward into the interview rounds. She took a deep breath and, as instructed, knocked on the closed door twice before entering.

Jacob Black was a big man. When he stood to greet Bella, she had been momentarily shocked into silence. If she had to guess, Bella would swear he was seven feet. As if his appearance wasn't daunting enough, Jacob Black also seemed to be a bodybuilder. He had more muscles than anybody Bella had ever seen, at least in person. Truthfully, he frightened Bella, but then he smiled, and everything was suddenly okay. Jacob had the body of a solider, but the smile of a child; he reminded Bella of Benjamin.

"You must be Bella Swan. 9:30 on the dot. I must say, I'm impressed," was Jacob's first words to her. His grin widened, and he extended a hand.

Bella took his hand without hesitation, shaking it firmly. "Thank you, Mr. Black."

"Oh, please! I'm thirty-years-old. Call me Jacob. Everyone else does." Jacob told Bella to make herself at home before taking a seat himself. Once Jacob was situated, he got straight to the point. "You want a job." It was a fact, not a question.

"Yes." Bella was hesitant. Most interviewers liked to beat around the bush, ask the typical questions first to gauge their potential employee's personality before they got serious. She felt like this was a trap, but continued on regardless. "I do."

Jacob nodded. "Good, I was hoping you would say that. I was told to hire a total of ten new people. So far, I've got five new employees under my belt. To be the sixth person, you need to sell yourself—tell me why you deserve this job."

"Um..." Bella was at a loss for words. This wasn't how she pictured the interview going. Thinking this interview would be like all the others, she rehearsed her answers over and over again until she could say them in her sleep. When caught off guard, Bella wasn't the quickest thinker. "I-I don't..."

Jacob gave her a kind, understanding smile. "We'll start easy, okay? How old are you?"

"Twenty."

"Where are you from?"

"Forks, Washington."

"Never heard of it. What brought you to Atlanta?"

Bella paused. What _hadn't_ brought her? "I just wanted—needed—to get away, you know? Typical backstory, I suppose. I was a small town girl who didn't want to be stuck like everyone else. The second I could, I got away. I moved to Seattle first, but that wasn't far enough, so I chose San Diego next. California was lovely, but it was expensive, so I had to leave. I chose Georgia on a whim. Good weather, amazing food, and even better job opportunities."

Jacob snorted, but otherwise ignored her hinting. "I see. How do you like it here?"

"Can I answer that when it's not so fucking cold?" Bella said it so much that it was now her automatic response, slipping out before she could think to catch it. Her eyes widened, alarmed. "I'm sorry."

Jacob gave no indication that he'd heard her. "Any kids?"

"Benjamin, my son. He's four. My sister, too. She's sixteen." Bella thought the question was a little odd, having never been asked that before, but she hadn't hesitated in answering it. Her family made her proud, and she was always ready to talk about them.

"What would you classify as your strengths and weaknesses?"

"I'm a hard worker, and I follow orders well. I'm very clean. I believe in research and—"

Jacob looked disappointed when he raised his hand to silence her. "Okay, I think I've heard enough. Black Liquor thanks you for your time, and we'll—"

"Do you think I'm bullshitting you?" Bella questioned in disbelief, immediately furious at the turn of events. She had been sure the interview was going well, and she thought she was making a good impression. "Is that why you're _rudely_ cutting me off? I _am_ a hard worker. I bet my _life_ that no one who has walked into this bar has _ever_ worked harder than me in their life. I'm sure their hands have never been as dirty as mine have. I'm sure most of the people you've interviewed don't have two hungry mouths at home to feed. I'm sure no one you've interviewed recently has ever had to fight tooth and fucking nail just to be _eligible_ for this interview.

"Because my hands _have_ been filthy, and I _do_ have two mouths at home to feed, and I _did_ have to fight tooth and nail just to be _considered_ for this interview, I do _honestly_ see myself as a hard worker. I always have been, and I always will be. And yes, I'm _clean_. I can't stand a mess, so I'm constantly cleaning and straightening up. From what I've seen of this place, that's a good thing. You all obviously like a clean environment, and so do I. Cleaning is a strength in this particular atmosphere.

"I believe in fucking _research_. I like researching things, I'm amazing at it. How is that _not_ a strength? I was sure you would like someone who was interested in learning as much as they needed to about this place, someone who wanted to do their job as accurately as possible. If I'm one hundred percent sure about my job and what I'm talking about, you can bet your customers will be happy, satisfied, and informed. Isn't the what you want?

I'm just a naturally strong person. I'm a quick learner and good at most of the things I do."

Jacob cleared his throat. "Ms. Swan—"

"Don't get me wrong," Bella said, not letting him finish. "I have plenty of weaknesses. Sometimes I don't know when to back down from a challenge. When I get angry, I can rant for hours and never make sense. I'm a polite person, but I'm not good with people. I'd rather not deal with them, but I know I can't live that way. Occasionally, I experience terrible mood swings. I either talk too much or not at all. I'm easily overwhelmed, which is terrible because I always take on fifty tasks at once. Apparently, I yell at people when they cut me off. I'm also terrible when I'm put on the spot, never a quick thinker.

There are so many things that I'm bad at, but I _try so hard_ every day to make myself better. Jacob, I can't figure out for the life of me why I deserve this job, but I can tell you that I need it. However, I'm not going to beg. I'm only going to ask that you at least _pretend_ to think about hiring me. I know I've already fucked up.

I'm sorry for wasting your time. I'll see myself out."

Bella was on the verge of tears when she ran out of Jacob's office. She hadn't meant to overreact, but it couldn't be helped. Her interview was going to shit because Jacob Black didn't want to hear what she had to say, and she was upset by that. Life was hard enough without having yet another person turn their nose and deny her a job.

As she made her way back through the restaurant, Bella knocked over a vase. She cursed loudly, but didn't bother to stop for it. If she had to stay inside Black Liquor any longer, she would lose her mind. When she turned to run from the mess she created, she came face-to-face with a blonde woman, whose muddy-brown eyes unsettled Bella.

Bella yelped, and her hand flew to her chest in fright. "Fuck!" she yelled impulsively. "God. I'm sorry."

"Were you just going to leave without cleaning that up?" the blonde woman asked, arching an eyebrow.

Flustered, Bella shook her head. "No. Yes. I'm sorry, I—What the fuck is it to you?" she snapped, realizing she didn't have to explain herself to the stranger. "Someone who'll _actually_ get a call back will clean it up."

_—Death—_

The broken vase bothered Bella the entire bus ride home. If she hadn't made such a fool of herself, she would have stayed to clean it up. However, once she stepped through her door, she refused to linger on it. There were better ways to spend her time.

Bella kept busy the rest of the day. After scouring the newspaper for jobs, she made her way to Walmart. Even though she would regret it later, Bella spent three hundred dollars on groceries. Her family hadn't eaten well in a while, and they deserved to, especially since their next bout without money would last much longer than the previous time.

By the time Maggie and Benjamin arrived home, Bella had made a feast of their favorite foods. She would have waited for Benjamin as she promised earlier, but she had to stay active or she would drive herself mad thinking of her butchered job interview.

The shock on their faces was priceless, and Bella couldn't stop grinning.

"Whoa, mom! Chicken tenders!" Benjamin yelled in excitement, forgetting that he was supposed to help her make the meal. "And lasanga!"

"Lasagna," Bella corrected, chuckling. "I thought you would be excited."

Although Maggie wouldn't say it, Bella knew she was just as excited to see all the food spread out for them. After all, it wasn't every day they got to eat that way.

"Aren't you going to eat?" Maggie asked over a mouthful of Fetuccini, noticing her sister hadn't touched a single thing since she and Benjamin sat down. "You made plenty."

Bella smiled and shook her head. "Thank you, but no. I ate earlier. This is all for the two of you."

In truth, Bella hadn't eaten at all that day. Her plan was to make the leftovers stretch as much as she could before cooking anything else so not to lessen their food stock. If they all indulged, Bella would have to go shopping again soon, and she couldn't afford to do that.

_—Death—_

"I just got a text from Zafrina telling me to text her ASAP," Maggie whispered through the crack in Bella's door later that night, careful to not wake Benjamin. "Can I?"

Bella, who had been on the brink of sleep, sighed. "When did you use your phone last?"

Maggie's answer was immediate. "Three weeks ago."

"Tell her I said 'hi.'"

Maggie's squeal of delight made Bella smile. Really, it wasn't hard to please the teenager. If Bella could just find a job, they would _all_ be much happier.

As she began to doze off again, her phone rang. Bella groaned and rolled over onto her side, letting it go to voicemail. But it rang again, and again, and again until Bella could no longer take it.

Snatching her phone off her nightstand, she growled into, "_What_?"

"Ms. Swan?"

Bella flew out of bed, her eyes wide. The voice on the other end of the receiver had been the furthest guess from her mind. "Jacob."

"Yes. I'm sorry for calling so late, but I had to let you know right away. Congratulations, Ms. Swan—you got the job!"


	2. Chapter 2: The Originals

A|N: Thank you for giving this a chance, guys. I appreciate it! Updates will be every Monday and (_occasionally_) Sunday. Since I want to have this story done around New Years, the updates may be more frequent than that, but I can't be sure right now, so I won't make any other promises.

* * *

_**II**_

**June 2006**

Bella never saw Edward again.

Shortly after she woke in the hospital, her parents told her of his disappearance. A call had come in to the Forks police from an anonymous source around one in the morning, claiming to have just witnessed the savage beating of a young woman. The anonymous source gave the location of the young woman, promised to take care of her attacker, and hung up.

It didn't take the police long to arrive, afraid for the life of the young woman, only known at that point as Jane Doe, and the civilian, who was apparently set on handing out his own brand of justice. However, to their dismay, all that remained was the battered woman, arms crossed over her chest as if she were already dead in a coffin. Her makeup had been re-applied, amplifying her beauty, and a fur coat had been laid on top of her. Because it was unusually hot that night, the police assumed the coat had been placed solely to keep her covered—dignified, as her dress had been carelessly ripped.

Imagine Captain Charlie Swan and the shock he must have felt when it was announced the Jane Doe was his very own daughter. Almost as soon as it came, the shock was gone, replaced by the rage of a father who had been wronged.

Because the case was so close to home, Charlie, who usually stayed behind at the office and barked orders, joined the manhunt to capture the man who hurt his daughter and the civilian who took him, prepared to have him arrested for interfering with police investigations.

Edward's body was found three days later. His lifeless body had been found hanging from a tree three miles away from where he had beaten his girlfriend, tortured and disfigured.

Bella never saw Edward again, for the corpse that had been presented to her was not Edward, but an unfortunate soul who met his demise at the hands of a crimson-eyed monster.

—_Death—_

**March 2013 **

Life was okay. It wasn't _amazing_, but for the first time in two years, Bella could say everything was _okay_. Her relationship with Maggie had improved, and Benjamin ate a good breakfast every morning. Maybe life was a little better than a mere "okay."

"Mommy," she heard Benjamin whisper. "Are you awake?"

Bella wrinkled her nose. The scent of morning breath wasn't one she enjoyed. Rolling over onto her left side, she smiled. "I am now. Why haven't you brushed your teeth yet?"

Benjamin shrugged. "Do I have to today?"

"Yes!" Bella laughed, sitting up. "You do. It's mandatory."

Bella stood from her bed, slid her feet into her slippers, and made her way to the bathroom. Benjamin followed behind her, his feet slapping the ground harshly as he walked.

"Stop stomping!" Bella reprimanded. "There are people who live under us that don't want to hear you."

"Sorry."

Once they'd both gotten their teeth brushed, Bella led Benjamin to the kitchen. He took a seat at the table next to Maggie and grinned.

"Chocolate-chip waffles?" Benjamin asked.

"Again?" Maggie scowled and turned to face her sister. "Bella, not again!"

Shrugging, Bella began to make her son his waffles. Because she felt the same way Maggie did, Bella made them French toast.

Maggie grinned. "Awesome! My favorite."

After everyone was full, Bella sent Benjamin to watch his Saturday cartoons while she cleaned. Maggie stayed behind, offering to help.

"What do you want?" Bella asked, snorting.

Maggie frowned. "Why do I have to want something?"

"You're washing dishes without being told to. Of _course_ you want something." Bella laughed. She knew the tactic well. "What is it, Mags?"

Maggie scoffed, playing the role of offense. "Now, Bella, I—"

"Ask me now before I say 'no' without first hearing you out." Bella could only joke for so long before she lost her patience.

Dropping the act, Maggie released the plate in her hand and straightened up. "Remember when I came to you asking to use the phone because Zafrina had texted me saying to call her ASAP?"

"Vaguely." Bella was done with their conversation already, knowing she wouldn't like what Maggie was going to ask.

"Well, I _did_ call her. She'd just gotten home from her date with Amun and said everything went perfect. She was so happy, I thought she was going to shit rainbows for a week! Anyway, she said everything went well and—"

Bella shook her head. "Please, Maggie, just get to the point."

"They're still dating! It'll be two months this Friday, and Zafrina's mom has given her permission to throw a little anniversary party. Can I go? Please? She's my best friend, and I want to be there for her," Maggie pleaded. "Bella, two _months_! Do you know how rare that is?"

Bella didn't answer right away, uncomfortable with Maggie's request. In her opinion, teenagers didn't need to throw parties, _especially_ for an anniversary for a relationship that managed to last two months.

"No," Bella said after a beat. "You can't."

Maggie began to throw a fit. She yelled about the unfairness of Bella's treatment toward her, and she reminded her sister of all the parties she'd attended when Bella was her age.

"You can complain until you're blue in the face, Maggie. You're not going. I'm not comfortable with it." Bella shrugged at her sister's scowl. "Even if I was, your grades have been shit since school started. You don't really think you deserve to go, do you?"

Maggie snapped, "You're such a goddamn hypocrite! You don't think I'm old enough to remember everything you've done, but I do! I remember it all quite well, and you should know that I have no intention of _ever_ becoming you!"

Bella let Maggie stomp away without a word. There was no point in arguing with the girl. She would only throw a past she knows nothing about in Bella's face and never see reason.

—_Death—_

Monday morning came too soon.

"You look dead on your feet," Jacob had said when she clocked herself in.

Bella merely rolled her eyes and walked toward the back room—the only room not made of glass for privacy—to prepare for a long day. She didn't dispute what Jacob said because it was true. She hadn't been sleeping well lately, and the evidence was bound to show sooner or later.

"Hey, Bella-girl!" her coworker yelled when she arrived in the back room, twirling around to a song that Bella thought too upbeat for seven in the morning. "How was your weekend?"

Bella laughed. "Hi, Kat. My weekend was fine, thanks. How was yours?"

Katerina Bonheur had been the first person to talk to Bella when she showed up for her first day of work. She was a beautiful girl, and Bella was instantly attracted to her. Katerina was of Colombian and French descent. Her skin was golden brown, and her eyes were pale green and almond shaped. Her facial features were sharp and perfectly squared, the kind you should see featured on a runway, not in a bar. Her body was one Bella admired greatly. With long, lean legs, wide hips, a small waist, and breasts that seemed to defy gravity, Katerina was a bombshell. She also proved to be a very good friend.

"I don't believe you," Katerina said, narrowing her eyes. "How was your weekend _really_?"

Bella shrugged, removing the shirt she'd come in with and replacing it with another that read "Black Liquor" on the back. "Honestly, it was fine. I've just been having trouble sleeping, is all. That _and_ I had to listen to Maggie all weekend long go on and on about some party that she can't go to."

Katerina grinned. "She sounds very much like me when I was her age. Why aren't you sleeping?"

Bella sighed. Katerina was never one to let things go. "I don't know, I just haven't been. Honestly, it's nothing to concern yourself with. I'm fine." Bella waited for Katerina to say something else on the subject, but she never did. Bella smiled. "How was _your_ weekend, Kat? Any hot dates?"

"I wish! I spent the whole time on my couch watching _Friends_." Katerina smiled. "So, I suppose it wasn't _too_ bad."

Bella and Katerina continued to talk as they readied for work, making plans to hangout one day during the week. Bella was going to suggest they go to a movie when their other coworker, Mike Newton, ran in, breathless and wide-eyed with panic.

"Th-they're c-c-coming," he wheezed. After taking a moment to catch his breath, he tried again. "_They're coming!_"

Immediately, Katerina was rushing out of the room with him. Confused, Bella followed. Out in the restaurant, most everyone was in the same state as Mike, rushing around like chickens with their heads chopped off. The others, who were hired around the time Bella was, were just as confused as Bella.

"What's going?" Bella asked, having never seen her coworkers in such a frenzy. "_Who_ is coming?"

Someone passing by who'd heard Bella's question muttered, "Jasper."

"And Charlotte," another person called out. "God, _Charlotte_."

Coming to stand beside her, Katerina snorted. "_And_ Peter. You can't forget about Peter. They're the Devil's trio and our bosses."

"The Devil's trio?" Bella murmured, arching an eyebrow in disbelief. "Sounds a little harsh."

Katerina shook her head. "It isn't. They're evil, Bella. Pure evil. They raise all kinds of hell when they come to visit, like it's a game, and then drop you like you're nothing if you can't keep up. Seriously. Look around, Bella. There are so few of the original workers left."

Bella did look around. She thought about the first Black Liquor employees: Katerina, Mike, Jacob, and five others she didn't really know. Originally, there had been thirty. Bella never realized how much of a problem that was.

"I don't understand. They just _fired_ twenty-two people?" Bella said, frowning.

Overhearing they're conversation, Jacob made his way over to them. He nodded. "Yes. They claimed there was enough reason to, but no one really believes that. They were all good employees."

"Is that why they had you hire ten new people?" Bella asked.

Jacob, like Katerina, had become a good friend. Bella liked his cool, calm, and collected attitude. She liked the way he could joke around with everyone but wasn't afraid to remind them who was really in charge of the place.

"Yeah," Jacob answered. "We were, obviously, short on staff."

Katerina shook her head and sighed. She appeared nervous. "They're most likely going to send Charlotte in to grill all the new people. She looks nice and sweet, but when you talk to her, you realize she's anything but. I hope she likes you, B. I can't imagine losing you."

The possibility of losing her job hadn't occurred to Bella.

"She likes you," Jacob said quickly, noting the dread on Bella's face. "It was her that told me to hire you, despite the other two not being for it."

Bella wanted to know why, but instead she asked, "How often do they come here?"

"For the five years I've been here, I've only ever seen them three times," Jacob answered. "They prefer to work by phone."

Katerina said, "I've seen them twice in my three years. If I never saw them again, it would be too soon."

Before Bella could comment any more on the topic, the first customers of the day walked in, and everyone went to work.

—_Death—_

Everyone settled down when the clock struck two. With only an hour left before closing, they began to think that the Devil's trio wouldn't show up, though Jacob assured them otherwise. He knew better than to assume they weren't coming until they called, and even then you couldn't be too sure.

"Are you very busy at the moment?" came a sultry, honey-sweet voice quietly in Bella's ear. "Or are you able to help me out a moment?"

Bella jumped, dropping the rag she'd been using to clean a table. She hadn't heard the woman come up to her, and she hadn't felt her presence. Turning to look at the woman who'd snuck up on her, Bella gasped.

"Hi. Remember me?" the woman asked, sporting a smile that sent a nasty chill down Bella's spine.

Bella nodded. The woman who had scared her was the blonde woman she'd yelled at before she'd gotten the job. Looking at the woman now, Bella was startled to see her eyes were no longer the muggy-brown color that unsettled her, but violet. Bella also noticed that the woman was beautiful—more beautiful than even Katerina. So beautiful, in fact, it was almost unnatural, as pale and porcelain-like as she was.

"I remember you, yes," Bella murmured, feeling her cheeks grow hot. Over the woman's shoulder, Bella could see Katerina _and_ Jacob staring at her. She blanched, wondering if the woman would try to have her fired for her behavior. "I'm not busy. What can I help you with, ma'am?"

"The bar. I'd like you to open the bar and pour me a drink."

Bella frowned. "I'm sorry, ma'am. It's only two-fifteen. I can't—"

Bella didn't finish her sentence. Peeking over the woman's shoulder again, she could see Katerina mouthing words at her. Bella's frown deepened. She couldn't make out a word of what Katerina was saying.

Noting their dilemma, Jacob came to Bella's rescue. His smile was strained as he awkwardly patted the woman on the shoulder. "Charlotte, I was starting to think you all had changed your mind. Can I do anything for you?"

There was a moment of silence as the woman's identity dawned on Bella, and she wondered if everyone could hear her heart hammering in her chest. Bella thought she was going to be sick. It hadn't been a customer she yelled at, but her employer—the same employer who told Jacob to hire her.

"No. Bella here was just about to open the bar for me," Charlotte finally said, turning her smile on Jacob, who swooned instantly. "You can get back to work now."

Jacob nodded, scurrying away from them. He didn't bother to look back, and Bella couldn't blame him.

Charlotte's eyes lingered on Jacob's back for a moment, and when she looked toward Bella again, it was obvious she was bothered by Jacob's coming over. "Mr. Black seems to have a Knight in shining armor complex. I'll speak with him later," the blonde woman muttered, appearing to forget Bella was there for a second. Charlotte grinned. "What were you going to say before we were interrupted?"

Bella understood what Katerina meant. When you first look at Charlotte, you see a beautiful young woman who could either be eighteen or twenty and was sweet as pie, but that was certainly not the case. If you focused on her too long, her eyes would begin to emanate a harsh coldness, her beauty became frightening, and her smile turned sadistic. Her voice, dripping with honey and lust, promised a painful demise.

Bella was wary of being alone with Charlotte, suspicious of her intentions, but she wasn't afraid. In a way, Charlotte was familiar to her, and Bella couldn't be afraid of familiarity.

"Um, nothing. Follow me, please," Bella murmured, turning on her heel.

Since Bella would be the one to close the restaurant, the key to unlock the bar was already in her possession. It was odd to Bella that Charlotte chose to go through the restaurant rather than the front door to the bar itself, but then she figured Charlotte wanted to first unnerve her.

_Well, she certainly succeeded_, Bella thought.

"Do you know how to make a mimosa?" Charlotte asked when she was seated, resting her arms against the glass bar. "I'm in the mood for a good mimosa."

Bella nodded. "Yeah. I can do that."

When Bella stepped behind the bar, she hesitated. Most everything behind the bar was over a thousand dollars, and she tended to be clumsy under pressure. Eventually, Bella started to prepare Charlotte's drink. The familiarity of what Bella was doing felt good—it pushed away her nervousness.

"If you're so comfortable behind the bar, why are you working in the restaurant?" Charlotte asked, noting the way Bella just seemed to _fit_.

"It's something I don't do anymore," Bella answered, shrugging.

Charlotte, though usually one to push, allowed Bella's vague answer to slide. "My partners are concerned about having someone such as yourself work here."

Bella said nothing as she passed the woman her drink. Squaring her shoulders, Bella stared at Charlotte intensely. If she was going to be fired, Bella figured she'd go out with dignity, not her tail tucked between her legs.

"Because of your...hotheadedness," Charlotte continued. She grinned when Bella looked her directly in the eyes, mildly impressed. She took a sip of her drink, nodding. "_That's_ good. You wouldn't believe how difficult it is to find a decent mimosa around here. Anyway, I told them they were being crazy. If you're hotheaded, then I'm...more unpleasant than I like to consider myself."

Bella had a feeling Charlotte knew she was much more unpleasant than her words would have anyone believe.

"My partners couldn't care less about the vase incident. What they're concerned about is what happened between you and Mr. Black during the interview," Charlotte explained. "They don't like the way you blew up at him."

Bella fought the urge to scoff. Is that what they were calling it?

"I didn't 'blow up' at J—Mr. Black. He wasn't going to consider me for this job just because he was bored with my answers. I didn't like that, so I explained my answers in detail. I was merely defending myself. Maybe there was a word or two I shouldn't have allowed to slip, and I probably could and should have been a little calmer and stayed to hear what he had to say, but I did _not_ blow up at him," Bella said, as defensive as she was that day.

Charlotte was grinning again when Bella finished. Grabbing her purse from the barstool beside her, Charlotte stood. "That's exactly what I told my partners. I'm glad we're on the same page, dear."

Bella somehow refrained from rolling her eyes at the endearment.

"I only wanted to talk to you about that. I'll leave you to work now. Do you have anything to say to me before I leave?" Charlotte asked.

Bella hesitated, feeling the nerves rise in her once again. Charlotte was everything Katerina had said her to be, but not. Bella felt there were a lot of things she could say and do around Charlotte, but she also felt Charlotte's buttons were easily pushed, and she didn't know how to begin to find that line.

Finally, Bella said, "If your partners think so little of me, and I behaved rudely toward you, why did you tell Mr. Black to hire me?"

"I wanted to, Bella Swan. What other reason could there be?" Charlotte wondered as she made her way toward the door that would take her back to the restaurant. Not bothering to look back at Bella, she said, "Oh, I almost forgot. You're working the bar tonight with you friend. Wear something..._appealing_."

Before Bella had time to process what she'd just been told, Charlotte was gone, headed toward Jacob's office with two men in tow.


	3. Chapter 3: Eye Fucks

A|N: Finals have been kicking my ass, but I'm still alive. Here's that update I promised. Also, I just threw out a label. I know absolutely nothing about fashion.

* * *

**_III_**

**June 2006**

"You killed him." Bella was pointing out a fact, not asking a question. "I don't understand why."

Her crimson-eyed savior returned to her not long after she woke in the hospital. He stood outside her hospital window for two weeks before finally joining her inside.

"Are you not afraid of me?"

Bella eyed the man curiously. He didn't _look_ scary. "Should I be?"

"Why are you still in the hospital?"

"Do you only speak in questions?"

He didn't answer.

Bella shrugged. "Suicide watch."

"Why?" he growled. His eyes darkened, and he moved, too fast for Bella to see, to stand in front of her. He was angry. "_What did you do_?"

Bella blinked, momentarily taken aback. "I didn't _do_ anything."

Backing away from her, he snorted humorlessly. People weren't placed on suicide watch for nothing.

"I didn't want you to kill him," Bella said after a moment of silence, bringing their conversation back to the death of her boyfriend. "I loved him, and I didn't want you to kill him. I thought you were coming for me. I wanted you to come for me. I thought you were the angel of death or something, coming to put me out of my misery—saving me from my punishment." She cracked a smile. "Imagine my surprise when I wake up in the hospital and am told my boyfriend is _dead_. I was disappointed that it was him and not me."

He was looking through her sketchbook when she started talking again, only mildly impressed with her work. With practice, she could be much better. When Bella mentioned being disappointed, he looked up to stare at her. Why she was on suicide watch made sense to him now.

"Disappointed?" he murmured. "Why is that?"

Bella shrugged again. "No reason in particular."

"Hmm." He thought her answer distasteful, but said nothing more.

"His name was Edward Cullen, and he was sixteen. We were going to get married after I turned eighteen." Bella stared out the window. As she suspected, she felt lost without the boy. He had been everything for her, and now he was gone. "I guess that wouldn't really have happened, though. He had a heroin problem...and he liked to fuck my friends. He would have died or broken up with me before I turned eighteen."

"Your story is very depressing," he said.

Bella's eyes slid from the window to him, and she grinned. "I didn't think so, but okay."

"Why do you think you were being punished?"

"What's your name?"

Again, he didn't answer.

Bella sighed. "I know I was being punished because I was being disrespectful. I waited an hour for him to grab his coat and fuck my friend, and I mentioned it. He didn't like that. He hated when I tried to make him feel guilty. I knew that, and I shouldn't have said anything." She paused. "Will you tell me your name?"

He shook his head.

"Okay." Bella was clearly disappointed, but she wouldn't dwell on it. Not anymore that _day_, at least. "Why are your eyes red?"

He smiled. It was a small smile that held thousands of secrets, and Bella shivered. She wanted to know his every secret, his every thought. His smile widened at her reaction, adding a thousand more secrets.

When Bella saw him standing outside her window that first night, she was instantly fascinated with him; she thought maybe it was love at first sight. He occupied most of her thoughts throughout the day and starred in her dreams at night, driving her crazy without even trying. She knew, without a doubt, he was a dangerous man, but she wanted him—needed him, even.

A tapping sound on the door distracted Bella, and she turned to see her nurse, Jackie, poke her head through the door.

"Who are you talking to, Bella?" Jackie asked, frowning.

Bella flushed. She hadn't realized she'd been loud enough to hear from the hallway. Turning back to look at him, Bella let out a disappointed sigh when she saw he was no longer there. She knew he wouldn't be, but she still hoped.

"No one, I suppose."

_—Death—_

**March 2013**

Bella, frustrated beyond belief, kicked at the closet door. Immediately, she regretted the action. Turning away from the door, she gave Katerina an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be taking my anger out on your closet."

Katerina waved off Bella's apology, indifferent. There had been no damage done. "Don't worry about it. If I were you, I'd be kicking shit, too." Katerina paused, hesitant. "How did Maggie take the news?"

Bella shook her head. Maggie wasn't a topic she could handle at that moment.

"She's dealing with it," is all Bella said.

Katerina shook her head. "I can't believe she's doing this. She has to know you have kids at home. Maybe she doesn't. I know what I've said and how I feel, but she can't be _that_ horrible."

Bella didn't respond. Charlotte did know, but obviously she didn't care. Though she'd just kicked a closet door, Bella was beginning to realize that complaining and getting angry wasn't going to solve a thing.

"Are you sure you're okay with me borrowing something?" Bella asked after a short pause, lightly brushing her fingertips along the clothes hanging in Katerina's closet. "I could always rummage around in my own closet. I'm sure I could find something."

Bella had been given orders to wear something "appealing." After the shock of her sudden change in shifts wore off, offense washed over Bella in waves. She knew she wasn't the best-dressed person around, but the way Charlotte had said "appealing," as if Bella's appearance was downright hideous, was uncalled for. With her snug "Black Liquor" t-shirt, red, straightedge jeans, and black Chuck Taylor's, Bella thought she looked cute.

"Yeah, it's no problem! But I have something better." Katerina exclaimed, waving off Bella's concerns. While her friend had been kicking her closet, Katerina was pulling out bags of clothes. "I have a bunch of dresses that I bought a few days ago that don't fit at all. They just barely got past my hips, and they refused to go anywhere near my boobs. Apparently, I'd ordered them all in a size nine rather than fourteen. Do you think that would fit?"

Bella narrowed her eyes, suspicious. "Actually, that's my exact size."

"Oh. Funny how that works, huh?" Katerina said, chuckling.

Bella was handed a red dress, a pair of heels, and tights before she was pushed toward the bathroom to change. Her stomach dropped as she stared at the label, DIOR glaring back at her in bold lettering. Bella had counted five dresses total when Katerina was going through them; how much money had her friend spent on her?

"I know you're looking at the labels, Bella. Don't think about it!" Katerina called through the door. "You know I'm okay."

Bella knew Katerina was more than okay. Being the daughter of supermodel Emily Blaise and director Sam Bonheur, Katerina could spend as much money as she pleased; however, Bella wasn't one to take hand-me-downs or pity. Katerina knew that, but it hadn't stopped her from trying to give Bella everything.

"Kat, this is ridiculous," Bella muttered, shaking her head. "I can't wear this."

Outside, Katerina scoffed. "You can, and you will. You'll take the other dresses, too. They're a gift, and they'll be useful if you become a regular at the bar. Just put the damn clothes on, Bella."

Bella rolled her eyes, but she stopped arguing. There was no time to continue, as she still had to get her hair and makeup done.

The dress fit Bella like a glove. The crimson red matched the color of her nails and made the black, platform ankle boots she was given look amazing. The black tights completed the look. With a sigh, Bella ran her hands down her curves and swayed her hips from side-to-side, watching herself intently in the mirror. She looked amazing, and she knew it.

Though she still wasn't happy about Katerina buying her the dresses, Bella was at least glad to have put one on. She couldn't remember the last time she got dressed up.

"You look gorgeous," Katerina whispered in Bella's ear. The short, bondage dress Bella was wearing was made with a wide, deep opening down her back, and Katerina took advantage of that. "Stunning."

Bella shivered as Katerina trailed a finger down her spine. Her back was the gateway to her lust, and Katerina knew that.

"Thank you."

The two women stared into each other's eyes through the mirror for a moment before they both looked away. Katerina wanted to take their relationship further, but Bella didn't, and those feelings always made things awkward when they were acknowledged.

Katerina cleared her throat and backed away. "Okay, then. Let's get started on your hair, shall we?"

Bella smiled. "Yeah. Let's."

She was pleased with her final look. Her black, hip-length hair had been curled, and Katerina had given her a perfect smoky eye. The red lipstick Bella wore was a stark contrast against her pale skin and dark hair, and she thought the shade sealed her entire look.

"I guess tonight's theme is red," Bella said as she stared at herself in the mirror once again. She laughed. "Fuck. I haven't looked _this_ good in a while."

After painting over her lips with a lipstick the shade of gold, Katerina turned to Bella and smiled. Truthfully, she thought Bella looked that good all the time, but she wouldn't say that out loud.

"Whenever you're done eye-fucking yourself in the mirror, come out to the car with me," Katerina instructed. "We don't want to be late."

Bella nodded. She smiled at herself before finally pulling away from the mirror, grabbing her purse and coat off Katerina's bed as she made her way out the room.

"I like what I'm in, but it's too fucking cold for this shit," Bella complained as she stepped in to Katerina's convertible. Inside her friend's warm apartment, Bella had managed to forget it was still winter outside.

Katerina snorted, but otherwise ignored her friend's comment. She, too, was chilly, but having grown up in an even colder environment, Georgia's winter weather didn't faze her.

Bella sighed, seeing right through Katerina's silence; she was upset. Bella understood why, but she wished the woman would get over it. She hated to think a good friendship would be ruined because she couldn't return Katerina's feelings.

_—Death—_

When they arrived, Black Liquor was packed. Bella knew how popular the bar was, but she never imagined it would be so filled to the brim. She stepped out of the car with Katerina and whistled, taken aback by the crowd.

"This is incredible," Bella said as they pushed their way through the crowd outside.

Katerina grinned. She knew for a fact that her friend didn't have the patience to tolerate huge crowds. "You're so full of shit. That was believable, though, so good job."

Finally, the two women were able to make their way inside. After placing their things in the tiny lockers provided for them at the back of Black Liquor, Katerina handed Bella a name tag, which read "New Girl," and dragged her toward the bar.

"Newbies don't get to work the bar until a month after they've worked in here," Katerina explained, though Bella knew this already. "You'll be waitressing tonight. Zack"—Katerina pointed to a red-haired man across the room delivering a tray of food to a small party of women—"takes the food. You take the drinks. Here, there's no splitting the room. When Mike, Clair, and Quil get in, it's first come first serve. If you want to make good money, hit as many table as you possibly can, but remember to not overwork yourself."

Bella shook her head. She hated having to rush. "It's just my fucking luck to get placed here."

"You'll get used to it. Really, it's not so bad. There's great music playing, your adrenalin is pumping from the fast pace, and you have the opportunity to take someone home. If you start working the bar, and you're good, you'll see just how much money you can make in a week."

"Yeah, okay." Bella didn't believe her friend, but she was in no mood to argue.

"Find a table. If they're without a beverage, you go to them. Once you've taken their order, you come back to me ASAP. I get you your order, you take it to them, and then start all over again," Katerina instructed, as if Bella didn't work in the restaurant with her during the day. "Now go. Jace is starting to look a little too overwhelmed behind the bar by himself."

Katerina handed Bella a notepad and pen before sending her off to her first table.

_—Death—_

Bella was pissed. An hour into work, and she was already contemplating quitting. Of course, she wouldn't ever dare to do such a thing, but the idea was tempting.

She didn't know what pissed her off more. The way guys thought they could grab on her ass whenever they wanted, whether she liked it or not, or the amount of times people had stepped on her feet. Bella returned to the bar for the fifteenth time that night, scowling.

"I hate people," Bella muttered to Katerina when the woman made her way over. "I can't fucking stand them, Kat. I'm going to lose my mind before the end of the night."

Katerina didn't respond immediately. Her eyes, usually radiating warmth and happiness, were narrowed and angry. Her mouth was set into a sneer, eyebrows knitted together tightly. Bella couldn't think of a thing that would piss the woman off so bad.

"Here," Katerina said, holding out a piece of paper toward Bella. Her voice was gruff, and Bella knew that she was trying hard to keep her anger in check. "Your newest order."

"But I—"

"Whoever you were coming back for doesn't matter anymore," Katerina stated. She pointed to something behind Bella's shoulder. "They do."

Bella followed Katerina's finger and froze. Alone, Charlotte wasn't very intimidating. She was fake and had a smile that promised misery, but Bella could stand her. However, flanked by two men who looked in no mood to deal with anyone and ready for a fight, she was. Clearly, Charlotte was the one calling all the shots, and that unsettled Bella. Who really knew just what the woman was capable of?

"The Devil's trio?" Bella asked quietly, though she already knew the answer.

Charlotte met Bella's eyes just then, and she grinned. Beside her, the two men rolled their eyes. One of them, a blond man who sat taller than both Charlotte and her other companion, said something. Whatever he said, Bella assumed Charlotte hadn't liked it when she reached out to slap him.

Coming to stand beside her, Katerina nodded. "That's the trio."

Bella opened the folded piece of paper Katerina handed her and gaped when all she saw written on it was her name in elegant, bold script.

"Now you understand why I'm upset," Katerina muttered, bitterness seeping into her words. "Charlotte has taken a liking to you."

For a fleeting moment, Bella thought Katerina sounded jealous, but she quickly dismissed the idea. The trio was notorious for fucking with their employees. If their roles were reversed, Bella would be just as worried and angry as Katerina was for her.

"Who are the other two again?" Bella asked after a moment of silence. "They don't look too happy."

"Peter and Jasper. They're brothers or something. I don't know much about them other than that," Katerina admitted. "Peter and Charlotte are dating, I think. Jasper…I don't know anything about him at all. I don't know anything about any of them, which bothers me whenever I think about it for too long."

Bella nodded in understanding. Sometimes, it bothered her, too. Shouldn't they know a few things about the people employing them?

"Should I go over there?" she asked after another pause.

Katerina scowled. "Do you have the choice not to?"

Bella, for a moment, began to say that she did, but she quickly thought better of that. If she had the choice to not go over to them, Bella would wake up the next morning with a job. If she didn't go over, Bella thought she probably wouldn't have a job to get to in the morning. With her job on the line, she didn't really have a choice in the matter.

"No, I suppose I don't," she finally said.

Bella made her way to the trio slowly, definitely in no rush to speak with them. The closer she got to them, the more nervous she became. The blond man's eyes hadn't left her since she began to make her way over, and they seemed to narrow with each step she took.

"Bella!" Charlotte greeted when the young woman had finally arrived at her table. "It's so good to see you again."

Bella smiled, but said nothing in return.

"This is Jasper"—Charlotte pointed to the blond man beside her—"And this is Peter. They were with me yesterday, but you all didn't get the chance to meet."

Neither of them pretended to be pleased with the other's company.

"Wow, okay. I thought I was talking to people, not logs." Charlotte snorted, not bothered by their silence in the slightest. She'd expected it. "You two could at least stop looking as if someone just stuck a stick up your asses! Honestly, you guys drive me crazy…"

Bella took Charlotte's momentary rant as a chance to look the woman over, something she hadn't really done when they first met. Tonight, Charlotte's hair was black with blonde highlights, and her eyes were an icy blue rather than the violet from the day before. She wore a purple, form-fitting dress that lifted her breasts perfectly and showed off her long, pale legs. To complete the look, she wore white, peep-toe stilettos.

Charlotte's beauty was uncanny. It became unnatural if you stared too long, but it was beauty nonetheless. Like many others before her, Bella couldn't help falling for it.

_Her legs go on for miles,_ is all Bella could think as she assessed the woman. How had she overlooked that the other day?

"Maybe I'd be more social if she stopped eye-fucking my girlfriend right in front of me."

Bella tore her eyes away from Charlotte's legs to see who'd spoken. Peter.

His muggy-brown eyes were narrowed, and Bella felt a shiver shoot down her spine. He didn't like her, and he didn't want her around. That much was obvious. The longer Bella stared at him, the more uneasy she felt. What was with him?

"I wasn't 'eye-fucking your girlfriend.' I was simply admiring her beauty and wondering what she was doing with an asshole like you." As much as Bella felt she shouldn't get on his bad side, she couldn't help the snide remark. Snarkiness had become her defense mechanism. "Obviously, it's not your charm."

Charlotte laughed, clapping her hands in excitement. "_This_ is why I like you! Please, sit down."

Bella was reluctant to. Jasper glanced at her only once after she'd joined them before looking away in disinterest, and Peter hadn't stopped glaring at her. Why would she want to sit with people who so clearly didn't want her around?

As if reading her mind, Charlotte shook her head, appearing troubled. "Please, I insist! Don't let these two baboons run you off. Your time and company is very much appreciated, Bella. I mean that."

Despite the feeling in the pit of her stomach that told her to walk away and never look back, Bella sat down.


	4. Chapter 4: Curiosity Killed the Cat

_**IV**_

**June 2006**

"He never deserved you."

Bella folded her shirt and stuffed it in her bag. After all of her things were packed, she sat on the hospital bed and began to lace her boots. It was as if he'd never said a thing.

"I ended his life because, as soon as I laid eyes on you, you became something special to me," he continued. Since he'd refrained from answering her questions and only spoke when _he_ had a question, Bella decided to stop talking to him. After a week of silence, he'd had enough. "He put his hands on you in a way that no man—or _woman_, for that matter—ever should. He hurt you. I couldn't let him get away with that."

Bella jumped down from the bed and pulled on a sweater. After three weeks of being stuck in the hospital on suicide watch, she was finally being released. She was, as doctor Aki had put it, "suitable to rejoin society."

"I thought your dad would be here to see you home, but he came and stayed just long enough to check you out," he murmured. "You looked disappointed. Are you okay?"

Bella huffed, turning to look at him for the first time since he'd been there. "Can't you take a hint? I don't want to talk to you. You had your chance, and you blew it."

He was quiet for a long moment, too stunned to speak. Women didn't stay mad at him for long or turn him down, quite the opposite; they usually begged for his time. Most women didn't challenge him, didn't frustrate him. They always did everything perfect, everything _right_, to keep him around. But not Bella. Bella seemed to enjoy getting him riled up. Bella could live without him if she had to, and it was obvious that she _planned_ to go on living without him. _God_, could she push his buttons. But it was _because_ she challenged him, frustrated him, and just plain pissed him off at times that he couldn't let her go.

"Alistair," he yelled out when she opened the door to leave. "My name is Alistair."

Bella turned to look at him, and he knew he had won.

—_Death—_

**March 2013**

The silence surrounding them was stiff and awkward. Music blared in their ears, but it did nothing to soothe the tension. Bella was fidgeting, and the other three sat still as stone. Peter's face remained set in an unfriendly sneer, Jasper still refused to look her way, and Charlotte seemed at a loss for words. Bella found that strange. She'd only met Charlotte one other time, but Bella didn't see her as the type who could or would be quiet.

"Are you obsessed with contacts or something?" Bella blurted out the first thing that came to mind, thinking she'd suffocate under all the quiet.

Charlotte stared at her for a moment, clearly amused. "I am, actually. I like change. Is it obvious?"

Bella didn't respond. She'd asked a stupid question. Charlotte had different colored eyes each time Bella saw her. _Obviously_, she was "obsessed with contacts or something." Looking away from Charlotte and toward the bar, Bella caught Katerina's eye.

"Help. Me. Please. I'm. Dying," Bella mouthed slowly.

Unlike Bella, Katerina could read lips well, so she understood immediately what Bella was trying to say. She snickered, though her eyes still held most of her anger and sympathy.

"How do you like it here so far, Bella?" Charlotte asked, grabbing her attention again.

Bella sighed quietly before turning back to face Charlotte. She shrugged. "Um, it's okay. I could definitely get used to this."

She was lying through her teeth. There was nothing Bella wanted more than to walk out of that bar and never return. She could go a million years without stepping foot inside the bar, and that would _still_ be too soon. She couldn't say that to her employers, though.

"I'm glad you said that. We've been looking for another person to work the bar on a regular basis." Peter smirked. His muggy-brown eyes shone with mischief. "You'd be perfect for the job, I think."

Bella gritted her teeth to keep from saying anything. Clearly, Peter knew she was lying, and he was going to use that against her.

"Fine," she said after a beat, forcing a smile. "I'd love to."

Even if she did hate it, Bella refused to give Peter the satisfaction of seeing her try to refuse and possibly get fired or beg for something else.

Jasper turned to look at Bella, then, a brow raised in curiosity, though he still said nothing.

Bella looked away from his stare, uncomfortable under it. Like Charlotte, there was something familiar about Jasper, but Bella didn't like that. She didn't get good vibes from him at all. She looked to Charlotte and waited for her to say something more. After all, it hadn't been Bella's idea to have their...whatever it was they were having. Why should she keep the conversation going?

"Bella, I have a business proposition for you," Charlotte said. She grinned. Beside her, Jasper and Peter stiffened, but they said nothing to stop her from continuing. "Are you interested?"

No.

"It...depends," she said slowly. "Can I hear what it is?"

Bella wasn't interested in hearing anything Charlotte had to say about business, especially since working for her was already proving to be hell. Aside from the regular, bitter customer who wanted everything handed to them on a silver platter and had no manners, the restaurant was decent and paid well. The bar was crap; Bella had nothing positive to say about it. Add that to the fact that her employers all liked to play some sort of game with their employees—a game that usually led to firing—and Bella would be very stupid to go into something else with Charlotte.

"What were you doing before you began working for us?" Charlotte asked. "Answer that, and I'll tell you what you need and want to know about my offer."

Bella frowned. Hadn't she already made it clear that she'd been unemployed? "I wasn't."

"_Before_ you became unemployed, Bella," Charlotte said, sounding as if she were exasperated with the other woman. "Your last two or three jobs. I want to know what they were."

Bella's frown deepened. "I've only ever had one. I was an assistant at my local library back in Forks."

The answer felt strange coming from her tongue, but Bella didn't question why that was. She had told the truth.

No one said anything for a while. As a buzzing noise filled her ears, Bella wished they would talk or the awkward silence would return. _Anything_ but that damn buzzing. She was preparing to complain when Jasper suddenly slammed his hand down on the table, knocking his seat over as he jumped up.

"_Bullshit_," he snapped.

Bella stared in shock. Where the hell had that come from? She went to leave, thinking whatever his problem was had nothing to do with her, but then Jasper turned his narrowed eyes on her, and she froze. A shiver went down her spine, leaving behind a feeling of fear. Since when were his eyes black?

_I need to leave_, Bella thought, but her body still refused to move.

"Jasper, I think you're scaring her," Charlotte said quietly.

Jasper didn't seem to care what he was doing. He continued to glare harshly at Bella. His lips moved as if he was speaking, but Bella heard nothing.

_He's obviously lost his fucking mind._

She was glued to her stool. Was she unable to move because of fear or confusion? She didn't know. Maybe it was curiosity, which had always gotten the best of her. Whatever it was, it kept her in her seat, unable to take her eyes off Jasper. What had gotten into him, and why did he stare at her like she was the reason for all of his problems?

The scene was like déjà vu to Bella. She had been in such a position before, but she couldn't recall when or why. Thinking about it for too long gave her a headache, so she gave up. It had to be a coincidence, anyway. There was no way she had been in such a weird altercation before and didn't remember.

"That's enough." Peter stood from his chair and placed a hand on Jasper's chest, holding him back. "You've had your say. We're leaving."

—_Death—_

Bella never moved from her spot, and neither did Charlotte. They didn't bat an eye as Jasper and Peter wrestled their way outside. Bella remained stoic in her seat, a dozen emotions running through her, and Charlotte only stared at her.

"I'm sorry about that." Charlotte's sympathetic smile was genuine. "I didn't mean to cause such a stir."

Bella kept her eyes trained on the ground. She didn't speak because she didn't know what to say.

"Honestly, I thought things would go a lot smoother than they did. I was hoping we could all, I don't know, be friends," Charlotte explained. "But then I mentioned that offer and—"

_Now_ Bella looked up. She had almost forgotten about that. "What was that about, anyway?"

"Nothing important now, I can assure you." Charlotte frowned. "It was a bad idea. I don't know why I even considered it." She waved her hand around dismissively. "Don't worry about it."

"So, you're not going to tell me what the hell that was all about?" Bella demanded, incredulous. How was that fair? "Jasper nearly lost his fucking head back there, and I don't get to know why? Did you see that way he looked at me? And what the hell was he even saying to you? I couldn't hear a damn thing."

Bella talked too much. She always had. She was sure Charlotte was going to reach out and slap her after she'd finished speaking, which led her to believe that was the line. She could defend herself against anyone, but not Charlotte. She could curse and demand things, but not at or from Charlotte.

But then Charlotte was smiling, and Bella thought maybe she was wrong. Maybe that was just the woman's thinking face.

"You deserve to know. You definitely deserve to know, but I'm not going to tell you. Not right now, anyway. It's not time."

Bella expected Charlotte to continue, but she never did.

"People being vague was never my favorite thing in the world," she muttered, flagging down a fellow server from across the room.

Charlotte huffed. "I'm not being 'vague.' I'm—"

"Is this another one of your games?" Bella asked, as if only just remembering her reputation. "Is this some sort of test? Are you fucking with my head to see if I'm worth keeping around or not?"

"What?" Charlotte looked confused.

"I'm not stupid. I've heard about you and your two goons, too. I know the original people that worked here were all fired because of this game you three like to play." Bella stood, waving off the waiter she'd called over. She needed her bed, not a drink. She shrugged into her coat and huffed. "Look, I don't want to be the newest player in whatever's going on here. Either fire me or leave me alone."

"I'm afraid I can't do either of those."

Bella wanted to scream. What was wrong with these people? "Why not?"

Charlotte's answer was so simple, Bella didn't think she could believe it.

"I like you."

Bella shook her head. No, she definitely didn't believe that.

"_Anyway_, I have to go. Assuming I still have a job, I need to sleep, so I can be prepared."

Bella was gone before Charlotte could blink. If she stayed any longer, she knew eventually she would begin digging herself a whole. Jasper and Peter already seemed to hate her. If Charlotte decided to join them in that hatred, Bella would be out of luck.

Just as her foot stepped through the door to leave, a freezing hand wrapped around her wrist. The grip was soft, but yet so firm Bella couldn't pull away from it. She turned, preparing to smack whoever had grabbed her, and came face-to-face with Charlotte. She scowled.

"What do you want?"

She was so close, Bella could feel her cool breath against her lips.

Charlotte smiled. "I want to go with you. I want to see where you live."

"No." Bella didn't have to think about her response. She didn't want to go home with Charlotte.

"Please? We could talk more there. I can find out more about you, and you can find out more about me. _And_ 'my goons' if you're interested. If you don't want to, I'll back off."

That was how curiosity killed the cat. He tempted the poor feline with a great treat he knew it wouldn't be able to resist. But Bella wasn't the cat. She was Charlotte's curiosity, which made Charlotte the cat. That meant Bella had _options_. She could kill the cat or feed it.

Though a firm "No" still sat on the tip of her tongue, Bella nodded. When would she ever have Charlotte in such a vulnerable position again? She knew the answer to that immediately: never.

"One hour," Bella said. "And then you have to leave."

Charlotte grinned. She wouldn't argue, knowing it wouldn't end well for her. "Okay. One hour is great."

Bella turned and headed out the door, grateful that no one else tried to stop her. She headed toward the curb to hail a taxi, but Charlotte grabbed her hand and led her toward the parking lot.

"As long as I'm around, you don't have to ride in taxis or busses," Charlotte murmured. "Just call me if you need to go somewhere."

Bella didn't respond. It was such a strange thing to say to someone you barely knew. She didn't know _how_ to respond. The walk to the car lot was quiet between them. Unlike when they were all siting at the bar, the silence wasn't awkward. It wasn't _comfortable_, but Bella didn't think she would suffocate under it. It was just...silence. At least, it was silent until Bella saw the car she would be riding home in.

"Holy fuck! I've only ever seen this on TV. It might not have even been TV. I probably came across this on the internet," Bella whispered. She got close to the car, but she didn't dare to touch it. "I can't ride in this."

The car was a red and black Bugatti Veyron. It's exterior shined from a recent wash and wax, the windows were tinted black, and the tires all appeared to have never been used before.

"Of course you can." Charlotte smirked, feeling rather proud to have impressed the woman so much. She opened the passenger door, chuckling as Bella gaped. "Get in."

After a moment of hesitation, Bella did. Despite her previous refusal, she couldn't pass up the opportunity. She sighed as she relaxed in to the red, leather seat; it was soft and everything Bella expected it to be. When Charlotte started the car, Bella yelped, feeling the seat heat up almost instantly.

"Oh, wow." Bella sighed again, slipping out of her coat. She'd never been so warm in her life. Her fingertips brushed the sides of her seat, collecting heat as they went. She closed her eyes, and her breathing picked up slightly. Anything fast had always been her weak spot. "God." Her thighs rubbed together slowly, seeking friction to ease the sudden ache between her legs. And then her eyes popped open wide in surprise like she'd forgotten where she was and with who. Her cheeks tinged a dark shade of red. "Fuck. I'm sorry. I—"

Charlotte's darkened eyes silenced her. Rather than the icy blue she'd had just moments ago, her eyes were a deep violet.

Bella's heart hammered in her chest. Contacts couldn't explain _that_, could they? Her voice was barely a whisper when she finally found her words. "Your eyes..."

"They do this sometimes when a pretty girl gets horny in my car." Charlotte's knowing smirk caused Bella to blush harder. "And when _I_ get horny, too."

Bella looked away, unable to continue holding the woman's gaze. Her eyes were unnerving, and the situation was...not one Bella usually found herself in. Briefly, Bella wondered if Charlotte had moments like this often. She wondered if she lured women—and men—into her hot, fancy ride, got them worked up, and then took them home to do whatever she wanted with them. That train of thought made Bella's head spin.

_I'm curiosity and the mouse,_ Bella thought.

"Charlotte—"

The woman shook her head, sending blonde curls this way and that. Her smirk widened into a grin, and she winked. "Shh. You have to see how he rides before you say anything else."

Bella gripped the seat tightly and stared out the windshield, prepared for the ride of her life.


End file.
